


HxH Groupchat

by noyakru



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Gon is Innocent, I love them all, Multi, groupchat, i have no idea where i will go with this story please hang in there, i hope i’m not an idiot and i don’t get things wrong, i just finished hxh for the first time ever and i love them, killua is so soft, killugon for life bruddahs, kurapika is mom, leorio is dad, might have some leorio x kurapika (gasp)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyakru/pseuds/noyakru
Summary: *gon named chat “swagfam”*killua: gon NO
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecs, Killugon - Relationship, Kurapika & Leorio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	1. new chat

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! my name is lex and this is my first ever story on ao3! i have a tumblr (alexiepoo) and i also write on there! i hope people enjoy this story, and if there’s anything anyone might want me to fix, feel free to leave a comment :)
> 
> also!! this story is inspired by another groupchat fic from hxh! (“i can feel you falling next to me” by BreakfastWithLu)

* * *

***gon named chat “swagfam”***  
  


killua: gon NO

kurapika: what the he-

gon: hi :D

leorio: put my phone down to study and i turn it on to see i’m in a chat called swagfam

leorio: can’t say i’m a fan

gon: D,:

leorio: SJROSOCKSM NO

killua: look what u did!

kurapika: leorio, apologize rn

leorio: GON IM SORRY FONT CRY IMJUST STRESSED ABOUT THIS EXAM I HAVE

gon: it’s okay leo!! i’m not crying!

killua: yes you are, i see you sobbing right in front of me don’t lie

gon: KIL WHY EOULD YOU EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT

kurapika: this is madness

***kurapika named chat “where leorio bullies gon”***  
  


gon: HHHHH

leorio: PIKA NO

leorio: GON IM SORRY 

leorio: also what does HHHH mean are you laughing or

killua: he’s wheezing

killua: fr he’s wheezing into his pillow rn

leorio: i can’t believe bisky really let you two share a room

leorio: doesn’t she know you too are ~lovers~  
  


killua: SHUT UP IDIOT

gon: we’re.. *sobs* we’re not lovers?

killua: LOOK WHAG YOU DID

kurapika: i have no idea how to contribute to this chat

leorio: SORRY but seriously does she know or nah

leorio: and pika aren’t you busy fighting for the mafia how are you on your phone

leorio: you wouldn’t even answer your damn cell when gon was dying after fighting pitou 

gon: oh yeah >:( not nice pika 

kurapika: ...

kurapika: in regards to the past... it’s the past let’s leave it there <3

kurapika: and about my current job situation... yeah i don’t know why i’m still here but i am

leorio: change the damn chat name though i’m not bullying gon

killua: wait why isn’t alluka snd nanika in this chat

killua: gon... don’t make me tell her you didn’t include her

gon: NO ILL MAKE A GC WITH HER DONT TELL HER

gon: i just wanted to have a chat with us :,( we all haven’t hung in awhile n i miss you guys

gon: BUT I LOVE ALLUKA TOO

gon: but we’re the og group y’know

leorio: gon...

leorio: IM CRYING YHAT WAS SO SWEET I LOVE YOU

gon: I LOVE YOU TOO

leorio: change the name plz son <3

kurapika: no gon, dont <3

gon: i.. i don’t know what to do

killua: he’s short circuiting

leorio: what’s that mean

killua: he doesn’t know what to do so his brain is going on overload and smoke is coming out of his ears

killua: nice job guys

kurapika: HOW IS THIS OUR FAULT

killua: YOU GUYS TRIED TO GET HIM TO CHOOSE BETWEEN YOU TWO

killua: ITS GON HE WILL NEVER CHOOSE

killua: unless he had to choose between you two or me

killua: the choice is obvious there 

leorio: yeah... me <3

killua: HA don’t make me laugh

gon: okay i’m fine now

kurapika: are you

gon: yes!

kurapika: are you sure

gon: um yes

killua: something fishy going on

gon: nope, that’s just the fish i hid under your bed MWHAHAAH

killua: GON YOU DIDNT

killua: HE DID

leorio: are you two texting right now instead of talking

leorio: ...hello

leorio: it’s been ten minutes why has no one responded

kurapika: hi

leorio: hi pika

leorio: how was your day

kurapika: eh

kurapika: the boss put me on guard duty again so boring

kurapika: wbu

leorio: studying, so, boring

kurapika: where in the world did gon and killua go

kurapika: i swear if they’re -

leorio: you don’t think they’re...

leorio: THEY’RE 16!!

kurapika: SO?!?

gon: hi giuys 

killua: we are back

leorio: back from doing what...

kurapika: and gon - why did you type guys wrong

killua: WE JUST READ ALL THE CHATS AND YOU RRALLY THOUGHT WE WRRE -

gon: IN TUPING FUNNY CAUSE KULLIA WAS SITTING ON ME

gon: i’m innocent <3

leorio: THANK FUCK

kurapika: LEORIO HE WONT BE INNOCENT IF YOU KEEP CUSSING DUMBASS

leorio: YOU JUST CUSSED DIPSHIT

killua: GUYS STOP CUSSING GON IS SAYING THEM OUT LOUD HE LITERALLY DIDNT KNOW SOME OF THOSE WORDS AHWHDJDIS

gon: dipshit! that’s funny ! dipshitdipshitdipshit

leorio: oh no IVE CORRUPTED MY SON

killua: HE KEEPS POINTING AT THINGS AND CALLING IT DIPSHIT

killua: he just called my blanket dipsh*t

kurapika: which blanket

killua: the blue soft one

killua: the one that HE got me  
  


leorio: i love how you censored the word

leorio: why hasn’t gon texted the chat

killua: he ran out of the room to ask bisky for more bad words

killua: i’m never forgiving you guys. you took my boyfriends innocence.

leorio: IM DORRYBWJEOSODSO

***kurapika names chat “leorio corrupts gon”***

leorio: WHAT

***leorio names chat “leorio & kurapika corrupt gon”***

gon: bisky said she won’t teach me any bad words :(

killua: THANK GOODNESS

gon: so pika and leo... will you?

killua: NO

leorio: NO!!

kurapika: yes

gon: :D


	2. swagfam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gon names chat “$wagfAm”*
> 
> gon: plz don’t change chat name this time

***gon names chat “$wagfAm”*  
  
**

gon: plz don’t change chat name this time

gon: AND DONT LEAVE!

alluka: AYOOOOO

gon: HIIIIII LULU

kurapika: now THIS is madness

leorio: NO NOT SWAGFAM

gon: ACTUALLY leo, it’s $wagfAm!

killua: i thot that was a typo

gon: no D: ye of little faith in my english skills

kurapika: gon u literally have dyslexia i thought

kurapika: and KILLUA WHY DID YOU SAY THOT INSTESD OF THOUGHT

killua: I THOUGHT NO ONE WOULD NOTICE IT WAS A MISTAKE

alluka: NANIKA IS LAUGHING SO HARD BIG BROTHER

killua: NANIKA COME OUT PLZPLZPLZ

alluka: give her a sec

killua: nanika never say th*t

killua: it may not be a bad-bad word but i promised to never be a bad big brother again so don’t say it plz

alluka: kay~

alluka: i love you~

gon: NANIKA HI

alluka: hi~

leorio: did i... just witness killuas.. soft side? *sobs*

leorio: gon come make me feel better

kurapika: why not me leorio

killua: i have no soft side.

alluka: hi alluka here and killua does in fact have a soft side

alluka: gon can confirm <3

gon: yes, i can confirm actually! i’ve been having nightmares and each time i do, killua is there to help me calm down!

kurapika: gon you have nightmares?

leorio: ^

gon: yes, but they’re not bad!

killua: gon, you know that’s a lie

alluka: uh.. 

leorio: be honest, gon. we’re your friends

gon: i am being honest! i swear, all is well! i just wanted to confirm killua’s soft side :)

kurapika: ...ok

* * *

***kurapika added killua, alluka, and leorio to a chat*  
**

kurapika: okay so what’s going on

leorio: is gon okay?

killua: i can’t do this.

killua: look - i wish i could tell you guys, but it’s not my place. gon is my boyfriend and i don’t want to risk betraying his trust. 

kurapika: i understand that, but we just want to help him and we can’t if we don’t know what’s going on 

leorio: alluka, do you know?

alluka: sadly, no. but i do hear gon wake up in the middle of the night screaming sometimes

leorio: kil, is that true?

killua: yes

killua: i shouldn’t tell you this fuck

killua: but i can’t lie, i’m so fucking worried

killua: alluka never cuss you’re still too young

alluka: okay okay i won’t just explain plz

killua: he still has nightmares from pitou and such

killua: and something about his childhood, he never tells me that much about those dreams though

leorio: why is he having nightmares about pitou?

leorio: kite is alive

killua: kite isn’t the one dying in the dreams

kurapika: then who does?

alluka: we do... don’t we

killua: ...yeah


	3. betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst... i love angst...

* * *

***gon left “$wagfAm”***   
  


leorio: ??

alluka: crap. 

* * *

***gon left “leorio & kurapika corrupt gon”*  
  
**

kurapika: did he just leave both chats?

leorio: yeah ?? i’m so confused what happened

killua: you guys happened 

killua: thanks so ficking much 

killua: you really had to get involved and ruin the besr thing that has ever happened to me 

killua: and i will never forgive yku

kurapika: shit what happened

kurapika: killua

***killua left chat***

* * *

**leorio — > alluka**

leorio: what the hell is going in

alluka: i have no idea

alluka: gon and killua were arguing about something and then gon grabbed his wallet and left slamming the door

leorio: what did they fight about??

alluka: i’m not positive but i heard your and kurapika’s names

alluka: so i think it was about the nightmares he told you about

leorio: he didn’t even go tbat in detail about it why is gon so mad

leorio: we’re his family after all

alluka: i dont think that’s what gon was upset about honestly 

alluka: while gon may not have had as bad as a family life kil and i had growing up, he still experienced a fatherless life and trauma

alluka: trust is definitely something that means a lot to gon and killua broke it

alluka: even if the intentions were pure i don’t think gon will lose sight of the fact that someone gon is growing to love wojld betray him, no matter how small the betrayal is. 

leorio: i didn’t think of it that way. i feel terrible. 

alluka: yeah...

leorio: killua even said he didn’t want to tell us and we pressured him to

leorio: they didn’t break up, did they?

alluka: i’m not positive but i think they might’ve 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chapter :(  
> thanks for the kudos and nice comments!


	4. questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo i love angst check  
> ayo gonhashadatraumaticchildhoodevenintheshowalthoughsomepeopleneverfullyrealizedthat check

**killua — > gon**

killua: gon plz answer

killua: i’m worried

killua: can you please just tell me you’re okay?

killua: gon?

gon: i’m ok.

killua: thank fuck

killua: i’m so sorry can we please just talk about this

killua: i don’t want to lose you

gon: look, killua. you betrayed my trust, i literally told you how i didn’t want people knowing about the nightmares.

killua: i know but i was so worried but i regret it i’m really sorry 

gon: that’s not enough.

gon: you realized private information that i only trusted you with.

killua: i know but i got scared for you and i didn’t know what to do anymore

gon: then you should’ve talked to me about it. not kurapika. not leorio. not alluka. me.

killua: i’m sorry please just come back home 

gon: i can’t. i don’t think you realize that i was ready to tell you that i love you.

killua: you were?

gon: i literally had this whole speech in my head, telling you how much you meant to me and everything, and i was going to tell you about my childhood. things i haven’t told you before

killua: you still can

gon: i can’t tell someone things if i don’t trust them. not stuff like this.

killua: please just come home

killua: i understand if you don’t trust me but i don’t want to sleeping in the streets

gon: i’m not in the streets

gon: i’m at a friends house. i’m not telling you who, cause then you would just come over and talk to me. i need space, i need time to think things over 

gon: you broke my heart by betraying my trust, killua. this won’t be fixed quickly. i need time to cool off, to think.

killua: i understand 

gon: i’m going to have to block you. i don’t want to, but i know you’ll text me and i know i’ll give in to you. but i can’t give in now. i know you might think that telling them about my nightmares isn’t a big deal, but it is to me for reasons you don’t know. i wont block you for long, just for a week to give myself time to think. i promise to unblock you after a week, but i can’t promise i’ll come home by then. bye.

 _!message not delivered!_ killua: gon please don’t 

_!message not delivered!_ killua: oh. u already did.

* * *

*alluka added killua to “$wagfAm”*  
  


killua: sorry for my outburst. 

kurapika: it’s ok. we deserved it 

leorio: i’m sorry that we made you tell us

killua: you didn’t make me tell you. it was my own free will in which i did. it’s on me

alluka: any word as to where gon is big brother?

alluka: where is gon~

alluka: that was nanika, she came out cause she was worried

killua: no, and idk nanika. i asked him and he said he’s at a friends house

leorio: what friend?

kurapika: yeah, who? we could go talk to him

killua: he didn’t tell me who cause he knew we would try and talk to him

kurapika: that’s it i’m texting him

killua: NO DONT

leorio: wait why not ??

killua: he blocked me i don’t want him blocking you guys too just in case something bad happens

alluka: HE BLOCKED YOU?!?!

killua: yeah.

leorio: what the hell

leorio: sorry, what the heck*  
  


killua: lol. but he said he needed space and irk what to do guys in so scared

killua: i can’t stop crying

kurapika: i’m coming over 

leorio: me too

alluka: come downstairs

killua: k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y’all enjoy! i post short chapters but i try to update often


	5. worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many updates today my oh my

**leorio — > $wagfAm**

leorio: i’m picking up pika and then we’ll be there 

alluka: kk

kurapika: is bisky home?

killua: no, she’s been out looking for gon even tho i’ve told her it’s pointless

killua: she’ll be home later tho 

kurapika: oh alright

* * *

The doorbell rang and Killua hesitantly stood up from his position on the couch and made his way over to the door. He took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile just in time to open the door to reveal Kurapika and Leorio. 

Killua opened his mouth to say a greeting when Leorio immediately enveloped the boy in a hug without warning. Killua gasped, not expecting the gesture. Hesitantly, he slowly returned the hug before pulling back and sending him a reassuring smile. 

He stepped aside and motioned them to come in. Leorio moved out of the way to let Kurapika in first and then proceeded to make his way in as well. 

Alluka came running down the stairs and tackled the two in a hug. “I’ve missed you guys so much! You never come by anymore,” The little girl exclaims, scolding the two in the process. 

Kurapika laughs softly and pats her on the back saying, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“We’ve missed you too though. Too bad Gon isn’t here,” Leorio adds, whispering that last part. Unfortunately, despite Leorio whispering it to himself so no one else will be able to hear it, Killua was able to. All those years of training to be an assassin really sucks sometimes. 

Killua froze at the mention of Gon but quickly recovered, trying not to seem to vulnerable. “So, um, we have pasta cooking if you guys want any,” Killua sheepishly says, trying not to show any sense of sadness.

Leorio and Kurapika share a worried look but don’t say anything about Killua’s obvious change in demeanor. 

“Actually, I’m not all that hungry right now, but maybe later,” Kurapika says hesitantly and softly. Leorio agrees and thanks Killua for the offer nonetheless. 

Killua stiffly nods in acknowledgment and motions for them to follow him into the living room to be able to have a conversation in a comfortable area. 

Killua and Alluka proceed to sit down on the loveseat and Kurapika and Leorio sit down on the sofa. 

Killua places his elbows on his knees and runs his hands through his hair as if he’s in thought. Leorio leans back causally and runs a hand down his face. No one talks cause none of them know what to say. 

“Okay, look, I know none of us probably want to talk about this, but big brother, you gotta let us know what happened,” Alluka finally says, shedding light on the thing every one of them is thinking about. 

Killua sighs and fiddles with his hands before admitting, “I feel like if I don’t talk about it then it won’t be real.”

Kurapika leans on his knees like Killua is doing and states, “I understand that. When my clan died, it took me a long time to be able to accept what happened.”

Killua’s eyebrows furrowed and he whipped his head up to glare at Kurapika. “This is nothing like what happened to your clan,” Killua spits out. “That wasn’t your fault. What happened with Gon IS my fault, so there’s a big difference between you and I Kurapika.”

Alluka places her hand on Killua’s forearm, silently telling her brother to calm down. Killua faces Alluka, expression softening when he meets his sister’s knowing gaze. He sighs in defeat before mumbling an apology to Kurapika. 

“My bad. I keep lashing out, it’s just, losing Gon is taking a toll on me. And a bad one, at that,” Killua states, once more fiddling with his thumbs as a distraction. 

Leorio scoots to the end of the sofa and says, “It’s alright. We understand, please, just explain what happened.”

Killua meets Leorio’s gaze and sits up, rubbing his eyes before explaining, “Basically, I was taking a shower and left my phone on the dresser. Being the silly person he his, Gon went to go take pictures on my phone to surprise me. When he unlocked my phone though, it opened up to our chats. The chats of me telling you guys about his nightmares.”

”What happened next?” Alluka gently pushed, urging Killua to tell the group more. 

“When I got out of the shower, I walked into our room to see Gon crying. I freaked out, not knowing why he was crying and I immediately went to hug him when he pushed me away. Not harshly of course, but hard enough to get me a foot away from him,” Killua adds on, thinking back to the moment itself. 

_“Gon, what the hell?” Killua said, confused as to why his boyfriend would push him away simply because he wanted to console him._

_Gon looked up at Killua, hurt evident in his eyes. Killua immediately shut up, scared as to what Gon was about to say. “How could you?” Gon asked. It was a simple question, one that could mean various things. However, Killua automatically knew that that the conversation about to come would not be a good one._

_“Wha-What do you mean?” Killua stutters out, confused, yet not at the same time._

_Gon scoffs at Killua’s question, looking away and out the window before retorting, “You told Kurapika and Leorio. About my nightmares.”_

_Killua’s eyes went wide at Gon’s accusation, knowing full well something bad was about to happen between the two of them._

_“Gon, I was just worrie-“ Killua starts to say before getting interrupted._

_”No! I don’t want to hear the ‘I was worried’ bullshit! I trusted you, and you betrayed that trust!” Gon exclaims, jumping up from his bed and pacing the room angrily._

_“I know, I’m sorry,” Killua pleads, trying to get Gon to calm down._

_Gon holds up a hand to Killua as if silencing him. Killua’s mouth immediately closes, words getting caught in the back of his throat._

_“No. I don’t want to hear it. We’re done,” Gon states harshly, walking out of the room, Killua right on his heels._

_“What’re you talking about? You’re done?!” Killua yells, chasing again down the stairs._

_Gon nods and puts on his shoes. Killua stops him near the door and asks, “Are you really going to just leave like this? We gotta talk about this.”_

_”No, Killua, we can’t. I don’t think you understand the severity of this situation. Trust is probably the biggest thing in a relationship to me, and there were situations when I was younger when I trusted too easily. You should know, you were the one who gave me shit about it!” Gon retorts, throwing his hands up in a wild gesture. Killua shuts up, shocked that Gon - his kind and innocent boyfriend - is cussing right now._

_‘Fuck, he has to be really angry,’ Killua thinks to himself, not knowing what to say._

_Gon sighs and runs his hand down his face, looking up at Killua. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be yelling at you like this, you don’t understand what the big deal is. It’s just... There are things you don’t know about me. No one knows, not even Aunt Mito. But if you did know, you would understand why I’m acting this way. I’m sorry for being so mean, but I just, I gotta get out,” Gon says softly, grabbing his wallet and walking out the door without another word._

”Well, shit,” Leorio says softly at a loss of words. 

Killua whips his head up and glares at the older man, covering Alluka’s ears in response to the curse. Leorio holds his hands up in surrender and mumbles an apology. 

“I wish we knew what happened in his past,” Kurapika speaks up softly, no one knowing what exactly to say. 

“Yeah,” Killua mumbles sadly, thinking back to the look of betrayal in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello feel free to follow my tumblr @ alexiepoo ! i take hxh requests if y’all want one 😚


	6. love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo i have friends staying the week so i’ll try to update as much as possible!

**leorio — > $wagfAm**

leorio: nice seeing u all! i’m so tired but staying with you guys until 2 am was fed worth it

leorio: could’ve gone without bisky’s scolding tho ngl

kurapika: same here, i wish we all would’ve hung out under different circumstances

alluka: come over more often if you liked seeing us, dummies

killua: nice seeing you guys too, and i agree, pika. 

alluka: wow you don’t agree w me big bro?

killua: only a little

killua: can i be honest

leorio: always

kurapika: what leorio said

killua: i really miss gon

killua: my heart is literally in pain right now i’m so scared for him

killua: i hate being vulnerable to you guys but i have this nagging feeling in my chest that won’t go away 

killua: and it’s not even the fact that we’re on bad terms, it’s that after all these years, he’s been going through something that he’s kept from all of us

kurapika: yeah, i agree. it sucks that we couldn’t have helped him sooner, and now, it might even be too late

leorio: kil, do you have any idea as to what could’ve happened in his childhood?

killua: well, idk for sure but there is one thing that i’ve never thought much about until recently

alluka: what is it?

killua: alluka, don’t read this next text okay you’re too young 

alluka: yeah, yeah, whatever, i won’t 

killua: well ik gon and i haven’t been dating for super long but we’ve never done more than make out and whenever things would.. escalate? i guess? he would immediately pull back and use the excuse that he had to use the bathroom

killua: i never thought much of the supposed excuse because he has to use the bathroom quite frequently but like now that i think about it it seems suspicious 

killua: am i crazy?

kurapika: no, you’re not crazy

kurapika: do you remember that story he told us?

killua: he’s told many stories, you gotta be more specific 

leorio: YOUVE NEVER DONE MORE THAN KISS

leorio: ARE U FR 

killua: shut the hell up old man

alluka: EWWW WOFWODIS I COULDVE GONE MY WHOLE LIFE WITHOUT KNOWING YOU ANS GON NEVER WENT FAR

killua: I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THE TEXT

alluka: I DIDNT I READ LEORIO’s

killua: ..ah

kurapika: well this is hectic

kurapika: anyways 

kurapika: the one story about when gon still lived on whale island and those old lady’s (or cougars as gon joked) would always ask him to show them around the island? i’m pretty sure they would take... advantage... of gon then. if i’m wrong, i’ll sound like a horrible person so this is just speculation

killua: i forgot about that story.. 

killua: fucking bitches taking advantage of my boyfriend when he was fucking twelve years old

killua: if i knew who those bastards were id literally strangle them to death i stg

alluka: holy crap, killua, calm down. it’s horrible, and i pray it’s not true, but you have to breathe. i’m in my own room and i know that you’re literally scratching your headboard rn. bisky will be pissed so just try and calm yourself

leorio: i’m with killua on this one

leorio: i’ve never murdered someone and i never really wanted to, but now i wanna

kurapika: damn just if i allowed my chains to attack people who prey on little kids too

leorio: so... hisoka?

killua: NAKCKSICOSOSHXIS LEORISO

alluka: NICE ONE LEORIO YOU MADE KIL LAUGH!!!! sending you kisses thank you for making my big brother feel a bit better <3

leorio: that wasn’t even my intention but glad i could help ;)

kurapika: i’m -

kurapika: i’m friends with idiots it seems like

leorio: HOW ARE WE IDIOTS

leorio: LITERALLT EXPLAIN WHAT DID ANYONE SAY THAY WAS IDIOTIC

kurapika: baka

killua: HEY that’s my line, baka

alluka: ayo, killua’s sassy side do be out doe :p

killua: ayo, it’s 4 am, you do be gotta goin to sleep doe 

alluka: don’t tell me what to do doe

leorio: what the hell is goin on doe

kurapika: we do be all talking weird doe

alluka: i love us <3

killua: i love gon <3

leorio: e-excuse me? yo-you what?

killua: oh crap i wish i could delete texts

alluka: no way

alluka: my big brother is in love

alluka: i love killua~

alluka: killua loves gon~  
  


killua: nanika stop exposing me like that 

alluka: hey why does nanika get all the credit

alluka: i exposed you too

alluka: and how’d you know it was nanika

killua: you and nanika type differently

alluka: what how

kurapika: oh my. i never thought i’d see the day where killua admits his love for someone

killua: shut up baka

killua: and nanika loves the weird symbols, especially “~” as you can tell, and she adds it after every text

alluka: oh hm you’re right

alluka: nanika is applauding you right now

killua: thank u thank u

leorio: okay back to you loving gon

kurapika: yeah we gotta talk about that one

killua: there’s nothing to talk about 

kurapika: yeah there is

leorio: ya he’s ur bf

killua: ex bf*  
  


leorio: you guys didn’t explicitly break up tho

killua: saying “i’m done” is a clear indication of breaking up

kurapika: i don’t know honestly, but in the end, whether or not he’s your ex rn doesn’t matter. you love him

killua: and he loves me

alluka: HE SAIS HE DOES?? AND TOU DIDNT TEL ME??

leorio: YOU DIDNT TELL US??

killua: did i leave that part of the story out? oops my b

alluka: YEAH YOUR B

alluka: anyways i’m tired night love you all

kurapika: ly lulu

leorio: night night love ya

killua: yeah, i’m going to bed as well. text you guys in the morn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y’all enjoyed!


	7. finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! possible trigger warnings!  
> -gon talking down about himself  
> -mention of depression  
> -child abuse is mentioned

* * *

**killua — > $wagfAm**

killua: IM SO EXCITED ITS BEEN A WEEK GON SHOULD BE TEXTING ME SOON

leorio: YAY IM EXCITED FOR YOU

killua: THANKS RELORIO

leorio: ...

leorio: you know what you’re celebrating on your own now bitch

kurapika: i’m changing your contact name to relorio now

leorio: NO

***kurapika changed “leorio” to “relorio”***   
  


kurapika: there we go 

kurapika: and i’m so happy for you killua!

killua: thank you <3

relorio: you reallly did it

kurapika: yup

relorio: fine then i’m changing yours too

kurapika: alright

***relorio changed “kurapika” to “arachnophobia bitch”***   
  


relorio: how ya like me now

arachnophobia bitch: you’re a complete asshole. 

alluka: i was just taking a nap but yikes relorio... you’re in deep shit bow

killua: ALLUKA

alluka: BROTHER

killua: no cussing

alluka: no telling me what to do

killua: fine then ylu can’t 

alluka: cant what

relorio: i’m confused

arachnophobia bitch: i think gon might’ve texted him

alluka: I THINK YOU’RE RIGHT omg

killua: shit the hell up in busy 

* * *

**gon — > killua**

gon: hi

killua: hey

gon: i’m sorry

killua: for what

gon: everything

killua: not everything is your fault, gon

gon: yes it is

killua: no, it’s not. 

gon: everything goes wrong because of me

killua: can you please just tell me what’s going on i want to help you

gon: i don’t deserve your help

gon: i don’t deserve you

killua: don’t think so low of yourself, gon

gon: sorry

gon: anyways

gon: do u want to know where i an

gon: probably better to talk in person now that i’ve had time to calmdown 

killua: yes please

gon: zushi’s 

killua: want me to pick you up?

gon: yes please 

killua: omw 

gon: thanks

* * *

Killua tucks his phone in his back pocket and sprints down the stairs, not bothering to even shut his bedroom door. He throws on an old pair of sneakers, tucking the shoe laces into the sides since tying them seems like too much of a nuisance right now. 

“Big brother, where are you going?” Alluka asks Killua, leaning onto the stair case railing with a questioning look. Killua abruptly looks up at his sister before saying, “Oh, hi. It’s Gon. Bye!” 

He doesn’t give his sister a chance to respond before grabbing car keys and sprinting out the door, slamming the door behind him. Killua’s mind isn’t thinking about explaining things to his sister in a kinder manner, nor thinking about Bisky’s ‘no slamming the door’ rule. His mind is set on one thing and one thing only - Gon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments on what y’all think i should improve!

**Author's Note:**

> booyah
> 
> how’d i do?


End file.
